megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Main features
Which page we should feature on the Main Page? Below are a few selected pages to be featured, but you can choose others as well. The only problem is that polls should only be changed at the end of each month to avoid problems with it. You can place suggestions in the talk page, but those will only be added in the next month. Note: Remember to vote with the quality of the page in mind, not a page you like. If the poll doesn't work, you can give your vote below. ::Voting ends on Apr 1, 09. Which article should be featured? Doctor Weil Chill Penguin MegaMan.EXE Bass.EXE PET Biometal Mega Man ZX Advent Keiji Inafune Mega Man (character) Mega Man 9 Rush Zero's weaponry Other (comment below or in the talk page above) Links to the pages: Doctor Weil, Chill Penguin, MegaMan.EXE, Bass.EXE, PET, Biometal, Mega Man ZX Advent, Keiji Inafune, Mega Man (character), Mega Man 9, Rush, Zero's weaponry ---- To be featured, the article must... #...be well-written, comprehensive and have a neutral point of view. #...have only factual information, without false info. (no fanstuff, that's why we have the fanstuff section.) #...have a length of, at least, 3 paragraphs. (no stubs, paragraphs with at least four sentence!) #...have less then 3 red links. (this doesn't mean removing them or creating stubs). There may be exceptions. #...have at least one image. (Sprites doesn't count, but screenshots and other game images are okay. Sprites can only be used if the page doesn't has any image related to it available in any source.) #...have been created a month ago or more. If someone has objections for the nomination of a article, the person must supply reasons for doing so, and discuss ways to improve the article. Archive: 2008, 2009 Comments Click here to add comments and pages to be featured. ----------------------------- Vile, as an OBVIOUS choice. The page has a lot more than most of those choices. And let's face it - in terms of badass, Vile gives Zero a run for his money. Go Team Vile - Xtard :The term of unacceptable butt used in that comment (sigh)... Not to mention that Zero was a featured article...--Vzing 15:16, 24 December 2008 (UTC) I prefer something new, like Gemini Spark. A FM would be a surprise! If I had to choose one, it would be Gemini Spark. Only I picked Mega Man.--Vzing I voted Vile. --MMKB Reader I going to choose Pseudoroid.--Vzing :Oh, also sorry for changing the first opinion (NetNavi and Bass.EXE), I was putted it there because of how long it was, but unfortunately forgot about the 3 RED LINK (...). :No, I choosing Vile...--Vzing Mega Man Star Force 3 Should be on the featured page. :Despite being a good article, I wouldn't think so. THat article needs a image to support the evidence of the summary, not to mention it broke the guildlines of a featured article, having more than 3 links.--Vzing 12:22, 7 December 2008 (UTC) I vote Mets in the Orginal Series--Vzing 01:21, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I vote Vile!!! lets see how long we can get vile to be up on the featured article!! :Are you kidding me? Each Featured Article has one month, now, it has been replaced with NetNavi... You can't have Vile anymore.--Vzing@2-3-09 Can I suggest The Doc Robots for the next feature?--TrueTenguMan@3-5-09